Real Maknae
by Ai.Micho.Yeoja
Summary: kekurang bahagiaan masa kanak-kanak membuat sehun terlihat begitu bahagia melihat mainan yang diberikan hyungnya saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 18th. Apa yang dilakukan sehun sehingga membuat hyungnya kewalahan? HunHan(SehunxLuhan), EXO, Yaoi, RnR, Boy's Love
1. Real Maknae Chapter 1

**Pairing : Sehun, Luhan(HunHan), Exo member  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor, family**

**Leght : 1 chapter**

**Disclaimer : seluruh pairing adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan milik tuhan yang menciptakannya, tapi buat ff nya adalah murni dari author :D**

**Summary : kekurang bahagiaan masa kanak-kanak membuat sehun terlihat begitu bahagia melihat mainan yang diberikan hyungnya saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 18th. Apa yang dilakukan sehun sehingga membuat hyungnya kewalahan?**

**-kalau nggak suka jalan ceritanya jangan dibaca ya daripada dikau menyakiti daku *autor mewek*,, so happy reading-**

Seorang namja terduduk manis memandangi sebuah benda mungil yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Namja itu terus memandangi benda tersebut sampai-sampai tak disadarinya ada seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehunni?" ucap namja tersebut mengagetkan namja yang ia panggil Sehun itu.

"ah hyung tak apa aku hanya sedang memandangi benda aneh ini" kata Sehun sambil memperlihatkan mainan tersebut.

"Ini kan mainan yang biasa aku mainkan namanya Rubik Cube"

"Hyung bisa memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Sini berikan padaku" dengan wajah tenang dia memainkan benda itu, dengan cekatan dia menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tak lebih dari 2menit.

"waahh~ hyung hebat sekali. Mainan apa lagi yang bisa hyung mainkan?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh antusiasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak tapi gak bisa dimainin didalam ruangan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Tapi jadwal kita padat Sehunnie"

"Tapi aku mau main. Pokoknya bagaimanapun caranya aku mau main diluar Luhan-hyunga" rengek sang maknae pada sang hyung kesayangan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pokoknya harus bisa!" rengek Sehun sembari masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan maknae kesayangannya itu. Dalam diam dia juga berpikir bagaimana canya membawa maknae itu bermain diluar. Berulang kali dia memutar-mutar mainan yang ada ditangannya itu berharap ada ide jatuh dari langit. Tak lama kemudian datanglah D.O membawa barang belanjaan dan tekagetkan oleh ucapan Luhan.

"Yess. Aku punya ide" ucap Luhan sumringah

Dengan tampang blo'on nya D.O hanya bisa diam melihat hyungnya itu.

"Sehunnie... ayo bangun~" bisik Luhan pelan sembari membangunkan Sehun.

"mmm... ada apa hyung?" gumam Sehun dengan mata tertutup.

"Ayo kita main"

"malam-malam gini mau main apa?" gumam Sehun lagi.

"Ayo ikut aku" Luhan menarik Sehun sehingga sehun terpaksa bangun walau lelah.

Sehun hanya mengikuti kata-kata hyungnya itu karena nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna dan karena kepolosannya yang melampaui ambang batas kenormalan xD

Sehun POV

Dingin sekalii sebenarnya ini mau kemana sih. Apa Luhan-hyung tak tahu aku sedang ngambeg =3=  
Tapi tak apalah sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan.  
"nah bisnya sedah datang. Ayo Sehunnie"  
Luhan-hyung menarikku tanpa memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi. Selama ada Luhan-hyung sepertinya aku akan aman.

Sehun POV end

Bis itu berjalan menuju sebuah bukit dekat pantai. Kedua namja itu turun di halte bis disana.

"hyung ini dimana? Kita mau apa?" tanya Sehun yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul.

"katanya mau main nah sekarang kita main disini saja" ucap Luhan sembari menarik tangan Sehun.

"haa?"

Dengan tapang cengohnya Sehun menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu karena dia sendiri juga ingin bermain.

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga terlihatlah taman bunga yang sangat indah diatas bukit. Dengan hiasan bintang-bintang malam dan pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat begitu indah bagaikan taburan kunang-kunang.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan baru kamu saja yang aku beritahu" ucap Luhan.

"kenapa kamu bisa tahu tempat seindah ini? Sejak kapan? Bukankah hyung dari China"

"ya aku memang dari China tapi aku kan juga pernah mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar antar Korea-China dan saat itulah aku menemukan tempat ini"

Kedua namja itu telentang memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit. Merka menikmati indahnya malam itu tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dihari esok.

At EXO dorm

"Kai apa kau tau dimana Sehun?" teriak Suho dipagi yang masih sangat pagi

"mm... entahlah"

Suho pun membangunkan semua member EXO. Dan semua member pun kaget terutama sang eomma D.O yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Sangking paniknya D.O pun pingsan.

-TBC-

Bagaimana nasib HunHan apakah ditemukan? tunggu di chap selanjutnya... ^o^)/

Maafkan autor kurang ajar ini karena fic nya nggak seru, nanggung, kurang panjang pula mungkin ini juga efek karena author adalah pemula. U_U

-dibantai reader-

Tapi tenang aja bakal aku lanjutin koq tapi tunggu setelah saya selesaikan fic XiuHan request dari teman saya. (_/\_)  
Author mohon dukungan dari para reader-nim semua dengan cara review yakk :D


	2. Real Maknae Chapter 2

**Pairing : Sehun, Luhan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor, family**

**Leght **: how many chapter? I don't know too xD so just read and follow the story :D

**Disclaimer : seluruh pairing adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan milik tuhan yang menciptakannya, tapi buat ff nya adalah murni dari author :d**

**Summary : kekurang bahagiaan masa kanak-kanak membuat sehun terlihat begitu bahagia melihat mainan yang diberikan hyungnya saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 18th. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sehingga membuat hyungnya kewalahan?**

**-kalau nggak suka jalan ceritanya jangan dibaca ya daripada dikau menyakiti daku *autor mewek*,, so happy reading-**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Terdengar kicauan burung yang menandakan pagi tiba, sinar matahari juga mulai memancarkan kilauan paginya. Terlihat seorang namja imut yang mulai mendesah dalam tidurnya yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun.

"mm... apakah ini sudah pagi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih betebaran(?)

Dilihat namja tampan yang tertidur disampingnya yang tak lain adalah dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi dari sub grup EXO-K. Luhan tak pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan dongsaengnya ini karena sejujur-jujurnya dari lubuk hati dan jiwanya(?) yang terdalam dia tak ingin membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya ini sedih.

"mmm... apa sudah pagi? aku dimana?" tanya namja yang nyawanya masih entah bertebaran kemana(?)

Namja yang baru seperempat(?) bangun ini belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya sembari berusaha mengenali sekelilingnya.

"Pagi Sehunna~"

"mm... Pagi hyung"

Senyum lebar terpampang diwajah Luhan yang melihat dongsaengnya sudah bangun. Dia yang baru datang membawa kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi sarapan pagi mereka itu langsung dihampiri Sehun yang matanya langsung berbinar melihat makanan. #Sehun kau rakus yakk =="

"YA! Sehunn! Kau harus membagi makanannya denganku"

"Iya.. iya hyung aku kan cuma agak lumayan dan sedikit kelaparan"

Luhan pun hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti ini ==" kepada dongsaengnya yang rakus ini. Tapi akhirnya Luhanpun hanya terkekeh melihat ulah dongsaengnya ini.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Luhan pun mengajak Sehun berkeliling dan bermain ke pantai. Mereka bermain tanpa mengenal waktu karena memang tak ada yang memperingatkan waktu pada mereka. Mereka juga bermain air hingga siang pun mulai menyapa mereka dan lelahpun mulai menyelimuti. Dan... betapa basahnya merekaa... tiba-tiba...

Bugh

"YA! Sehunnie kenapa kau melempariku pasir basah"

"hyung, ayo kita ganti baju aku sudah kedinginan" seakan yak tertarik dengan ucapan hyungnya yang diajak bicara pura-pura tidak dengar.

"YA! Dengarkan aku saat aku berbicara"

"ayolah hyung dinginnn~" rengek sehun sembari melakukan action wajibnya.

"huft... yasudahlah.. nae, kajja kita ke toko itu" Luhanpun luluh karena ulah dongsaengnya ini.

Luhan dan Sehun pun pergi ke toko yang ditunjuk Luhan. Walaupun Luhan agak sebal dengan tingkah dongsaengnya tapi yah Luhan memang hyung yang baik. Mereka pun membeli 2 stel pakaian untuk mereka berdua kenakan karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan basah dan berlumuran pasir.

.

.

.

"kajja, Sehunnie ayo kita pulang"

"tapi hyung aku lapar bisakah kita makan dulu?" Sehun memasang puppy eyes nya

"aish... kau ini"

"ayolah hyung" masih memasang puppy eyes nya sembari ber-bbuing-bbuing ria

"yasudahlah lagipula aku juga lapar" pasrah dengan keadaan

#Luhan thabar yaa, tabahkan temanku(?) xD –malah nyebutin merk-

Tapi entah kenapa mendadak Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah terkejut dan menghadirkan mata belo sebelo matanya D.O, namun sehun yang tak menyadarinya tetap berjala dengan riangnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

**AT DORM**

Kini D.O kembali pingsan berkali-kali dengan tidak elitnya, sehangkan Suho mondar mandir gaje tambah dengan tidak elitnya karena dia sudah melakukannya selam 6jam #apa kagak capek yakk ==a # sedangkan member lain sudah berpencar mencari Sehun.

BRAK

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka secara paksa membuat Suho kaget dan D.O terbangun dari pingsannya dengan tidak elitnya.

"LUHANN?" teriak seorang namja

Terdengar dengan jelas bahwa namja itu berteriak dengan nada sedikit sesenggukan dan nada kekhawatiran. Namun D.O dan Suho hanya bisa melongo.

"apa luhan dari pagi kesini?" tanya namja yang menjulan tinggi dijawab gelengan serempak oleh D.O dan Suho.

"hixs.. Luhan kamu kemana?" ucap namja yang tadi berteriak dan sekarang berubah menjadi terisak

"Xiumin tenanglah, Luhan pasti ditemukan mungkin dia hanya mencari angin segar" lupur namja berjaket hitam itu

Namja yang dipanggil Xiumin itu pun terisak dipelukan namja berjaket hitam yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"apakah Luhan tak bersama kalian?" tanya suho ragu

"iya, sejak semalam dia tak pulang" ucap namja berpawakan tiang itu.

"Sehun juga hilang" ucap D.O nyaris terisak

Dan akhirnya mereka saling menatap didalam keheningan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas diotak Xiumin dan D.O yang membuat mereka kembali(untuk D.O) pingsan secara berjamaah dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

**AT BEACH**

Setelah merasa kenyang merekapun berniat ingin pulang. Dan akhirnya merekapun berjalan menuju halte dimana mereka turun semalam.

"Hyung, bisakah lain kali kita kesini lagi?"

"tentu saja bisa. Apa kau senang?"

"tentu saja aku senang hyung"

Senyum merekah dikedua wajah namja itu. Mereka berjalan dengan riangnya, sesekali mereka bersenandung bersama menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka. Dan akhirnya merekapun sampai di halte dimana mereka turun semalam.

"yahh,, sampai juga akhirnyaa~"

"huaah~ ternyata jaraknya jauh juga dari pantai"

Merekapun bensandar dibangku halte yang menghadap kearah pantai.

"kalau dilihat dari jauh ternyata pantainya kecil juga"

"nae, sekecil tubuh hyung"

"YAA! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi jangan mengejekku. Aku tidak kecil tapi pertumbuhanku saja yang lamban" ucap Luhan membela diri sembari mempout kan bibirnya.

"tapi tetap saja kecil" ucap sehun cekikikan

Karena Luhan yang lumayan agak merasa panas karena dipanas-panasi pun #lah kagak efektif amat dah ==a # menjitak kepala Sehun dengan tidak valid nya.

"appo~ hyung" Sehun meringis kesalitan dan dibalas juluran lidah dari Luhan.

"hahaa~ salah siapa kau mengejek oeang yang lebih tua darimu"

"aishh.. aku kan hanya menyatakan kenyataan" Sehun berbicara dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Karena ucapannya itu Sehun mendapatkan deathglare dan jitakan gratis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi mereka bisa tertawa bersama karenanya, mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa.

Lama mereka menunggu namun yang dinanti-nanti tak kunjung datang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 KST. Sekarang kesunyian mulai menyelimuti dan sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi yang mampu memecah keheningan ini.

"hyung ?"

"nae?"

"kenapa bisnya lama?"

"aku juga tak tahu"

Kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti kedua namja yang kembali termenung itu. Tiba-tiba sehun berdiri.

"yosh.. hyung apakah sepertinya kita akan menginap lagi disini"

"..."

"hyung?"

"..."

Karena merasa tak direspon Sehun mengulangi pertanyaanny "kenapa hyung?"

"sejujurnya aku..."

**-TBC-**

.

.

Kkk~ hay... hay.. Maaf yakk reader-nim kalo gak bagus dan kurang perfect, sebenernya mau kupersingkat tapi mengingat alur yang menurutku agak panjangjadi kuperpanjang saja biar panjang xDD  
maapkan diriku juga yang super lamaaaaaaa updatenya. Ini gara-gara les yang bikin waktuku ekstra padet jadi gak sempet ngetikk :'(  
-bow-

**Dan saatnya membalas Review dari reader-nim, walau cuma 1 Review dan 1 followers aku tetep seneng ^0^)/**

**ohristi95 : makasih buat semangatnya yakk ^0^)d  
iyee so sweet banget tapi makin lanjut chapnya makin so sweet lhoo :D**

**YoungChanBiased : iyaa sehun imutt apalagi kubuat childish disini jadi tambah imut menurutku :D  
ini juga lanjutannya met baca ^0^)d**

**Riyoung Kim : diFF ini kubuat dalam mode lebay semua... kkk~  
-dideathglare sehun-**

**Putriarum134 : ini udah update chap 2 nya, gomawo udah review ^^**

**terima kasih atas dukungannya yak dan keep Review dan follow me :D**


End file.
